Under
by LawAndBensler
Summary: Without giving too much away - Olivia's in it and it is smutty. One shot.


_Author's note: I promise I didn't forget about my other story. I hit a mental roadblock with that one, but I am slowly chipping away at it. It will return eventually. In the meantime, enjoy:_

(Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the world)

 _Thud._

She hit the wall behind her hard, her body against the rough surface, his hand coming up to block her head from slamming back. His lips slide along her bottom lip before his tongue frantically shoves into her mouth. She bites down enough to make him yelp as his hips crash against her and she can feel his erection pining her in place on the wall.

She wanted it rough like this. Needed it rough. When the case involves a child dying at the hands of a neglectful parent, she doesn't want to sit alone and process her feelings. She wants calloused fingers pumping deep inside of her. She wants screaming orgasms that wake the neighbors. It doesn't matter who gives it to her at this point. Faces blur, blend over time. But fuck, she'll remember digging fingernails into hard biceps, the curling of toes and the slapping together of flesh as she rides out another orgasm.

He pins her hands up over her head, with only one hand, while the other works on her belt. She squirms beneath him, until he wedges a thigh in between her legs and flattens the entire length of his body against her.

"Stop moving," he hisses in her ear.

"Stop taking so long," Olivia growls as his lips attach to her pulse point, sucking hard. She yanks at his hair, pulling him back from her throat. "I said no marks."

He grins back at her, lips curling, teeth showing. He looks dangerous, devious. But he is everything she wants in this moment and nothing more. His eyes twinkle as he sinks down onto his knees, taking her pants and panties with him.

He slides his hands slowly up the sides of her legs, the back of her knees, kneading at her thighs. God, it feels good. Almost loving, but fuck that's not what tonight is. She doesn't want feelings, she doesn't want to think of tomorrow or anything past this moment. He's stopped moving now and she can feel the cold loss of his hands against her skin. When she opens her eyes and glances down at him, he's watching her, observing her expression.

"You're beautiful."

"Don't," she manages to warn but the subtle crack in her voice gives her away. His hands, his eyes are familiar, too familiar, but she doesn't want those memories flooding back to her tonight. His blue eyes pulls at her soul, her chest feels like it was cracking open, exposed. She yanks her head to the right, breaking eye contact with him. "Get up here." She's tugging at his arms and shoulders now, but he won't move an inch.

He never replies but instead pries her thighs apart with his fingers. The cool air hits her wet core and it isn't for long because seconds later his tongue has sunken into her. This, this is what she wants as the sensation travels from her core to the abdomen and she's instantly on fire. His tongue dips inside of her and she swears she sees spots. It can't be healthy to want to come this quickly and as he mumbled something about her tasting so good, she hastily sucks in air, just trying to stay upright. How this man manages to know exactly what to do to make her body hum is beyond her. She can't think straight enough to come up with an explanation because he is sinking one, then two fingers inside of her. She rises up on her toes, her hand in his short hair and thrusts his head closer to her. He knows exactly what she wants as his tongue finds her clit and sucks. It's lightning through her body and she's so close to exploding, but her teeth dig hard into her bottom lip as she tries to feud off the sensation.

"Olivia, don't fight it." But it's not the lapping of his tongue or his fingers curling as he pumps into her, but the way he rumbles her name that sends her over the edge. She's dissolving into the pleasure that ripples through her, one hand in his head, the other snaked under her blouse to pinch her nipple and she can feel the shockwaves tightening around his fingers. His tongue never stops, pressing into her clit while she rides the waves, until he feels her falling limp, her breath finally slowing. He withdrawals slowly and licks himself clean of her juices. He's kissing her then, his tongue immediately finds hers and she tastes herself.

She looks down to realize he's still fully dressed. And that orgasm was nice, but shit she wants him hard and fast inside of her. Her hands are at the hem of her shirt now and before he can process what is happening, she is naked and spinning around. Her ass is now directly in front of him, her forearms resting on the wall in front of her. Her head bowed slightly, with her positioning, she looks like she's offering up her body for him. He takes the hint, and he's unbuttoning his dress shirt as he simultaneously toes off his shoes.

He's poised at her entrance now, moving himself against her as her sticky remnants of earlier coat him. She can tell he is resisting the urge to dive into her, she can feel his frenzied need building in the air around them.

"Do it," She's whipped her head around to him now, making fleeting eye contact seconds before he plunges into her. Her back is arching and she howls as he buries himself into her slick heat. He doesn't give her time to recover before his hands are on her hips and he's pulling her hard against him. He sets the pace then and the only noise is the slapping of his skin against her ass and his occasional grunts. He withdrawals almost fully, slowing to watch his cock disappear in and out her wetness. She's frustrated and wants more, friction and intensity, none of this torturous bullshit.

She manages to choke out a strained "more" before he's rocking hard into her again. And yes, now the pressure is building, her head is dizzy as trails of fire blaze up her spine.

He widens his stance to flatten himself along her back, his hands landing on top of hers on the wall. Their skin is slick as he shifts inside of her. It hits her just a little bit deeper and she moaning a string of explicits and calling out to higher deities. Her knees start to bend and he can tell she is getting close. His arm wraps around her waist, holding her up as his head falls next to her ear. She can feel his breath coming in pants in her ear.

"Oh El…" His name falling from her lips as he stiffens and grunts into her. He's about to come and it's going to propel her into oblivion.

"Elliot, Elliot…uhh"

"Hey who's Elliot?"

She feels for the wall in front of her but something stops her right hand, tugging back against her.

What? "What?" It's suddenly bright, too bright. And the sensation is gone. Elliot's hands aren't on her body, his lips not next to her ear.

"You've been mumbling the name 'Elliot' all night." The feminine voice comes from her right.

All night? Her eyes pop open now and immediately catch sight of cold metal encircling her wrist.

"Where are we?" She's still at a loss. How? Where? No, no…take her back to her apartment, the warmth, the feeling of Elliot inside of her.

"County hospital, prison ward. Deputy Abu Grab tried to brain you for helping T-bone."

It's coming back now. The protest, undercover…Oh God, she's in Oregon. Alone. Without Elliot.

The redhead is chatting more now and Olivia's responding, but she knows she isn't making sense. Her head hurts and she keeps thinking about that dream. That sex dream. With her partner. Oh my God. She has to get herself under control before she blew her cover.

"I didn't say anything else, did I?" Fuck just how much did she reveal while she was knocked out?

"No."

"You sure?" Her legs shift beneath the blankets and she can tell there is moisture gathered there at the crux of her thighs.

"All I could make out was Elliot. So spill, who is he?"

Shit, she did miss him. This she knew. But she didn't miss him like _that_. She didn't even think of him like that. Not before this dream.

"Nobody." Her words came out a whisper as she sunk into the hospital issued pillow behind her head.

 _He is nobody_ she thought. But deep down she knew, she was only trying to convince herself.


End file.
